1. Field
Embodiments relate to a fabricating method of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the feature size of MOS transistors has been reduced, the length of the gate and the length of the channel formed therebelow have also gradually decreased. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the capacitance between the gate and the channel and to improve operating characteristics of the MOS transistor.